Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu
Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu (ドラゴンボールZ 対決, Doragon Bōru Zetto Taiketsu; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Confrontation") is a fighting game released on November 24, 2003 for the Game Boy Advance. Gameplay Unlike the ''Budokai'' and ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, it is a button masher game similar to the ''Tekken'' series of fighting games; combos and special moves are more complex as a result, and require much better timing or button input to execute, making less-accessible to casual gamers or fans of the Budokai series. It was one of the first DBZ games in the US to feature Broly (something that was toted in promotional material) at a time when he was still "new" to DBZ fans in the US. The game has standard character roster of 15 playable characters, who are a mix of heroes and villains from the series. Whilst all characters can perform one of 3 super attacks during the fights, few characters undergo tranformations as part of their attacks. For example, Goku can turn Super for his Level One and Level Two supers, and Vegeta can transform into his Great Ape form for his Level 3 super. At all other times, the fighters are played in their "base" forms (Broly is an exception, who is primarily played in his Super Saiyan form). Fights are mostly ground-based, however the players can engage in an optional "Sky Battle" (the games "clashing system"). Each fighter has a story writing when you complete the game with them, allowing multiple plays. Playable characters *Goku *Adult Gohan/Great Saiyaman *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Raditz *Nappa *Frieza (Final form) *Android 16 *Majin Buu *Super Buu *Imperfect Cell/Perfect Cell *Gotenks *Broly Battle Stages *Kame House *Kami's Lookout *Pendulum Room *Snake Way *Hell *Urban Area *Wasteland *Namek *Inside Buu Reception Overall the game was received rather poorly and was subjected to overwhelming negative reviews, with the general complaint being that the game was rushed to get it out in time for the holidays. It is considered by some to be the "worst DBZ fighting game ever" (a topic which in itself is a matter of debate and opinion). Prima's Official Strategy Guide The Official Player's Guide (by Prima Games) for Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu features not just in-depth gameplay information and tip, but also contains a complete list of past Dragon Ball Z games, trivia with the Family Trees of Goku and Vegeta, series highlights, and an interview with Goku's FUNimation Entertainment voice actor, Sean Schemmel. Some of the guides contained a Limited Edition DVD included with it, the DVD features a single episode of Dragon Ball GT and some trailers (including one for the RPG Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II). Trivia *One of the main selling points of this game was that for the first time ever Broly was a playable character in the U.S. (Broly was playable for the first time in a video game in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2). Gallery Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Android 16 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable